


Заветная мечта

by Contesina



Category: Garrow's Law
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2013, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesina/pseuds/Contesina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>о чём мечтает барристер из Олд-Бейли. После третьего сезона</p>
            </blockquote>





	Заветная мечта

**Author's Note:**

> навеяно сценой из 3.1

— Ваша жена считает меня вполне приличным джентльменом, — заявил Сильвестр, щелкнув крышкой часов. — Уже одно это доказывает, что я достоин всяческого уважения.

— Вы думаете?.. — рассеянно спросил Уильям Гарроу из-за стола, но тут же поправился и улыбнулся. — Если леди Сара так считает, то вам не о чем беспокоиться.

Сильвестр фыркнул.

— В следующий раз я приведу ее мнение как аргумент защиты в суде. Когда вы, в угоду своему клиенту, обвините меня в фантазерстве и в желании попрать закон...

Гарроу поощрительно скрипнул пером по бумаге.

— И заметьте, — продолжил Сильвестр, — мой послужной список безупречен, и я дольше вас выступаю барристером в Олд Бейли.

— На два года, — покладисто согласился Гарроу.

Сильвестр метнул на него подозрительный взгляд, но не обнаружил насмешки.

— Совершенно верно. На два года. И мне уже намекали, что с таким усердием я могу рассчитывать на кресло судьи в недалеком будущем...

— На кресло?..

— Судьи! — повторил Сильвестр, перегнулся через стол, быстро пробежался взглядом по прошению и ткнул пальцем в заголовок. — Вставьте «горестнейшей». Какая еще может быть судьба у осиротевшей и ограбленной девушки, даже если она дочь баронета?

— Вставил. Так вы говорили о каком-то кресле?..

— Да, Гарроу, о судейском. Представьте меня в мантии... в своем собственном суде. Я буду строг, непреклонен и справедлив. Преступники станут бояться меня, как огня, а клерки писать без ошибок, а вы, выступая у меня...

— Вы уверены?

— Вы не избежите этой участи, вас погубит любовь к обиженным и обездоленным. А вы, выступая у меня в суде, будете выдвигать возражения по каждой фразе свидетелей, а я... я буду отвергать их все. — Сильвестр перевел дух и открыл глаза. — Вы не сможете мне перечить. Каково?

Гарроу внимательно посмотрел на соперника и соратника.

— Женитесь, — сказал он. — Не обещаю вам тех битв, которых вы так жаждете в суде, но ваша страсть найдет выход. А когда получите вожделенную должность, я обязательно выступлю защитником какого-нибудь исключительно обездоленного бедняги, и ваше чувство справедливости не позволит вам отвергнуть мои законные возражения. А незаконные — сколько угодно.

— Вы считаете? — спросил Сильвестр, сбитый с толку.

— Непременно. Может быть, к «горестнейшей» добавить «переносимой с изумительной стойкостью»?


End file.
